


eyes on me

by vagarius



Series: eyes on me (nsfw) [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: "Don't we look good together, Kazu?"
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: eyes on me (nsfw) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862059
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> me: should i release teasing misumi into the world?  
> my enabler: do it
> 
> IDK WHEN I BECAME I SMUT WRITER BUT UHHHH HERE YOU GO I GUESS

"Sumi?" Kazunari mumbles, shifting a bit on the blanket they had put down on the floor. He tries his best to relax back against Misumi's chest, but an odd sort of shyness leaves him stiff.

Misumi presses a kiss to Kazunari's cheek. "What is it, Kazu?"

Kazunari glances nervously at the mirror in front of them before looking away again. "Do we have to, um – " Kazunari shifts again, gathering his words – "be looking at ourselves?"

Misumi's arms wrap loosely around his waist, holding Kazunari close. "Does Kazu not like it?"

"It's not that I don't _like_ it, it's just…" _Embarrassing? Demeaning? Exposing kinks I didn't know I had?_ "… a lot."

Misumi presses another kiss to Kazunari's cheek, and Kazunari's heart fills with warmth. "But Kazu will tell me if it's too much, won't he?"

Kazunari pecks Misumi on the lips. "Of course, Sumi," he murmurs, his muscles finally relaxing as Misumi giggles in response. He closes his eyes, letting his head loll back onto Misumi's shoulder.

Suddenly, there's a hand on his jaw, grip a bit too tight to be comfortable. "Open your eyes," Misumi commands, his voice dipping low.

Kazunari obeys without thinking and meets his own startled gaze in the mirror.

Misumi lets out a pleased hum, then gives Kazunari's jaw one more squeeze before letting go. "Don't we look good together, Kazu?"

Kazunari swallows, mouth suddenly too dry to speak.

Kazunari will admit that, objectively, they do look rather nice together. Kazunari fits perfectly between Misumi's spread knees, his own legs spread apart in front of him. When Misumi reaches down to slide them further apart, enough for Kazunari to feel the stretch, he reveals a set of leftover hickies lining his inner thighs. Misumi's fingers teasingly trace over them, occasionally pressing into the skin and making Kazunari gasp. Kazunari can't help but follow Misumi's hand with his eyes as it glides from his legs to his stomach, up to his chest and down again. Kazunari involuntarily whines when Misumi's hand slides sideways to rest on his hip, his eyes falling closed once more.

"Kazu," Misumi warns, and Kazunari quickly opens his eyes again. Misumi looks pleased by Kazunari's immediate response, his gaze intently trained on their reflection. He looks content to just run his hands over Kazu's skin, absentmindedly pulling Kazu's legs apart again when they start to relax closed. Kazunari finds himself shaking at the minimal touches, inhaling sharply whenever Misumi brushes Kazunari's neck with his lips, and exhaling shakily as he continues to press his fingers into leftover bruises, gradually coaxing Kazunari's legs even farther apart.

As Kazunari's breathing gets heavier, Misumi's gaze grows hungrier. His hands become more adventurous, pinching at Kazunari's nipples and scratching along the rest of Kazunari's skin. Misumi's cock feels hot against Kazunari's back, while Kazunari's own cock sits heavy between his legs, begging to be touched.

"Sumi," Kazunari calls out again, voice breathier than he was expecting.

Misumi idly grabs the lube they set nearby, opening the bottle to squeeze some onto his fingers. Some drips onto Kazunari's stomach, cold and sudden, but he's quickly distracted by Misumi's wet fingers tracing along the already abused marks on his thighs. Kazunari continues to shake.

"Is Kazu ready?" Misumi asks, but Kazunari doesn't think he's actually waiting for an answer. Kazunari whines in response anyway, lifting his hips as best he can. Misumi grins, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

Without looking away, he brings his fingers to Kazunari's entrance, then swirls around it once with his fingertip before gently pushing in. Even as he trails kisses from Kazunari's shoulder up to his neck, where he latches on to suck yet another mark onto Kazunari's skin, Misumi doesn't look away, his bright eyes locked onto the mirror.

Misumi opens him up painfully slow, seemingly soaking in every expression Kazunari makes. Kazunari's eyes go unfocused as Misumi's free hand continues to explore, pinching and scratching and simply smoothing over his skin, sometimes stroking loosely around his cock, making Kazunari whine with need.

Kazunari feels like he's in a haze. Misumi hums praises into his neck while he continues to finger him, Kazunari's focus shifting everywhere at once – the warm chest behind his back, the knees bracketing his hips, the third finger that eventually curls inside of him, leaving him breathless.

Misumi lifts his free hand to grip Kazunari's jaw once more, grabbing Kazunari's hazy focus along with it. "Kazu~" Misumi chimes, voice high and breathy. "You look so lewd like this~ Is it because of my fingers inside of you?"

Kazunari lets out a strangled moan as Misumi suddenly curls his fingers again, nearly making Kazunari see stars. It's difficult to keep his eyes on the mirror, but Misumi's grip on his jaw tightens whenever his gaze strays.

"Kazu looks so nice with his legs spread wide like this," Misumi continues, uncurling and curling his fingers again. The hand on his jaw releases to slide down his chest. "I _really_ want to fuck you, but then I'd have to move you." Misumi's hand slides lower, settling right above his cock. "For now, I think it'll be fun to watch Kazu come in front of the mirror like this."

Kazunari's mouth falls open as Misumi's hand wraps around him, stroking Kazunari firmly while his other hand busies itself inside him, curling and pressing until Kazunari chokes out a groan. He comes quickly after that, whining and shaking and distantly surprised that he came at all when Misumi had, arguably, barely touched him.

When he blinks open his eyes again – he doesn't remember closing them, but Misumi must not have stopped him, either – it's to the sight of his own cum-stained stomach in the mirror, and Misumi once more mouthing at his neck, his eyes following his own fingers tracing through Kazunari's mess.

"See, Kazu?" Misumi says, absentmindedly licking his hand. "We look so good together~"

"Mm," Kazunari agrees, carefully bringing his legs back together before turning around in Misumi's arms, messy stomach and all. His voice is raspy and quiet when he speaks, but he doesn't think Misumi minds. "You said you wanted to fuck me, right?"

Misumi's eyes widen in surprise. "I still can?"

Kazunari feels vaguely exhausted, and he probably won't be coming again any time soon, but the idea of Misumi fucking him while he's like this is kind of… nice. _Another kink, I guess. Go figure._

Kazunari wraps his arms around Misumi's neck. "Be gentle with me?"

Misumi's face fills with glee.


End file.
